The many adventures of the Sand Siblings
by Makichan123
Summary: A man forgotten by the angels, and a woman seeking demons. A story filled with Action, comedy, romance and nonstop drama! Don't judge a book by its cover. This story is anything by ordinary. BTW did I mention that Maki is technically an alien? R&R please
1. lost

**yup that's right. Another fanfiction. I know I shouldn't start another one, but! I have a hard time finding a GaaraxOC fanfiction that I like, so I am making my own. But it may change more towards KankxOC, though The sand Siblings are the main characters in this one ^_^**

**Summary: A man forgotten by the angels and a woman seeking demons. Their destinies shall collide, into one hell of a mess. filled with action, comedy and non stop drama fasten your seat belts, cause this story is anything but ordinary. Don't judge a book by its cover.**

ok how was that!** My main goal is to NOT make this a mary sue story, I want it to be different and awsome. So everyone opinions count!**

**_Me: Welcome to my newest FAnfiction "Fallen Angel"! _**

**_Maki: Umm...don't you have like nine other fanfictions you are working on?_**

**_Me: *glare* um...no_**

**_Maki: LIES! FILTH AND LIES! What about Your Silent Hill fanfic! Or Bleach! Or Assassin's Creed!?_**

**_Me: ERm....yeah I forgot those._**

**_Maki: Get to them *holding a whip*_**

**_Me: o.o LET'S GET THE CHAPTER STARTED! OW! *Just got whipped*_**

* * *

"_Stop it! Leave me alone!" screams and cries begged._

_The pain was so much it hurt everywhere on her body. The men kept on doing it, never stopping. She didn't understand why did they do this? Why her? She was going to endure hell all alone. "Someone! Please help me!" She called out with pleading shouts._

_One of the men slapped her, which silenced her. With her cheek no burning, she knew no one would save her._

Whirlwinds of sand engulfed the entire area, creating a huge sandstorm. Two ninja fought to the death against one another. Large monstrous hands made from the sand attacked the tall muscular man with long black hair. He slashed at the incoming claws trying to grab him, and crush him. Using his large claymore he managed to slice one of the hands in half, and using his lightning speed dodged the others. He laughed as he easily avoided each of the claws. "Is this all you got? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest ninja in all of Sunagakure Gaara!"

Surrounded by columns of sand, the second ninja focused on attacking. He wasn't as large or as old as the first ninja, and he had shorter messier red colored hair. His eyes were a pale blue, and his skin had a light tan. On the left side of his forehead, the kanji for love was tattooed on.

"This is starting to get boring, lets get serious. I Shiro Raganor hate boring fights." He announced.

A large burst of chakra flowed from his body causing the earth to shake. Performing a set of hand signs, and shouted. "Earth Dragon no jutsu!"

A small earthquake erupted from around Gaara, and a large dragon shaped monster made from boulders and dirt flew from beneath the ground. It roared and launched itself at Gaara. Large extensions of the sand reached out and attempted to stop the jutsu, but the dragon busted through the sand. Using what little time he had left, Gaara used the strongest minerals in the earth to form a large thick wall of sand. The dragon collided with the wall, and shattered itself and the wall. Exhaling, Gaara sighed. That had been close. A sudden cold rough object gripped around his leg. Looking down, it was another smaller earth claw holding on to his left leg. "This is what you get for being a cocky bastard!" Shiro growled.

The earth hand yanked Gaara into the air and began to spin him. Gaining speed, the hand began to whack Gaara against the hard earth. Gaara's sand covered the earth around him, and cushioned when he hit against the ground. Grabbing him, the sand sucked Gaara in its protective barrier. A long hand made from the sand slithered up the stony arm and wrapped itself around it. "Sabaku Kyuu" Gaara chanted.

The sand hand suddenly compressed, and crushed the earth arm into dust. Exiting from the cover of the sand, Gaara looked around. Shiro had disappeared. "Hmm…that's an interesting power. I wonder how it does against water? Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Shiro yelled.

Huge pillars of water began to float from the river. '_He must have thrown me over by the river' _Gaara thought, as he prepared a sphere shaped sand shield to protect him.

"I wonder how you will fair with all your sand soaking wet?!" Shiro chuckled.

The columns of water formed together in the shape of a large blue dragon. It rushed and flew, shedding rain across the land. The dragon collided with Gaara's sand sphere. The light tannish brown sand changed into a moist damp dark brown and began to fall apart. Taking this chance, Shiro sliced at Gaara with his large Claymore. Having little time to react, Gaara barely dodged with incoming attack. Dry fresh sand launched itself at Shiro sending him back. Gaara fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He could feel his warm blood against his skin. Flinching, Gaara was running low on Chakra. "You should be paying attention to me Gaara, otherwise I'll sneak up on you." Shiro chuckled.

His voice brushed from right behind Gaara, and then a sudden kick sent Gaara flying towards a cliff, with the river hundreds of feet below it. Skidding against the earth, Gaara rolled to a stop. Shiro walked to him, somewhat disappointed. "Maybe I shouldn't had absorbed so much of your chakra if I known it would have been this easy."

Focusing all of his chakra, Gaara was forming a spear, making it dense and sharp. As Shiro came closer, he performed hands signs and chanted. "Kaze no Yaiba"

Using this chance, Gaara threw the spear at Shiro. The sudden attack caused him to dodge. The wind blade missed Gaara, but exploded at the ground around him. The cliff gave in and Gaara was sent falling into the river.

Sighing, Shiro rubbed his neck. "I'll kill ya later."

* * *

"Gaara-sama!" A voice called out.

Several more voices called out "Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara!" The male's voice was slightly panic.

The male ninja was tall and wore a hood over his head, which looked like it had cat ears. Lines and markings were painted on his face. He carried three large bandaged puppets on his back. "Kankuro, any luck?" A female asked.

"No, Temari. We shouldn't have let Gaara fight the rouge ninja alone." He answered.

Temari nodded, placing a hand on her blond haired head. Looking at the ground, she gasped and knelt down. She had spotted blood mixed with the sand. "Crap, Gaara-sama is wounded."

Another ninja appeared before Temari and Kankuro. "Temari-san Kankuro-san I believe I found more evidence of Kazekage-sama's fight."

"Alright take us there." Kankuro commanded.

* * *

A small fire glowed softly in the fire pit inside a small shack. Its light barely light the shack, and was nothing more than a small dim. Lying on a mat and covered by a large blanket, Gaara moaned lightly. He opened his eyes, and closed them. Jolting up, he remembered what had happened. The sudden movement ached his wounded body. Grabbing his stomach, he looked down. His stomach wound had been bandaged and he was only wearing his black boxers. Looking back up, he took in his surroundings. The shack he was in was only about five by five foot dwelling. The fire pit was only a foot away from the mat where he lied. Glancing to the left, Gaara's drenched clothing was hanging to dry. _Someone saved me?_

The door to the shack opened wide, letting in a bright blinding light. Gaara shielded his eyes with his arm. A feminine figure entered the shack. "Oh! You're finally awake." The voice was soft and sweet.

Closing the door behind her, the girl entered and knelt beside Gaara. The girl had long flowing white hair and snow-white skin. Her pink eyes seemed to have a faint glow in the darkness. Placing her hand against his forehead, Gaara flinched from the sudden contact. Giving a small smile, she whispered. "Shh…it's ok. I won't hurt you. My name is Maki."

Relaxing, Gaara allowed her to check his temperature. "Alright. You don't have a fever."

Standing back up, she walked towards a small table. Grabbing an apple from the bowl, she tossed it at Gaara. Catching it, Gaara looked at her slightly confused. "If you want to get your strength back, you better eat something." She gave a small smile, and exited the shack.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT!?**

**Gaara: Please Read and Review.**

**Me: It will make Gaara feel loved**

**Maki: How can you say that! He has millions of fans! *hugs Gaara***

**Me: *GASP* You're out of character Maki! WHY "DOSHITE!**

**Gaara: sigh, please read and review...fangirls**


	2. seeker

**CHAPTER 2! YAY! I made happy fanart on my DA account anyone who wants to see my account is .com**

**Me: Let's get this chapta started *dances***

**Kankuro: GAARA! GAARA! GA-**

**Gaara: WHUT! *annoyed***

**Kankuro: GAARA! *Tackle hug's gaara* found ya jan.**

**Gaara: Get off me Kankuro**

**me: o.o k-kankuro! KYA! *jumps on Kankuro, which dogpiles Gaara***

**Maki: hmm...The author must like Kankuro...well...better join in on the dogpile *jumps in***

**ME: I LOVE YOU KANKURO! *Squeezes his face***

**Kankuro: f-fangirl?!**

**Gaara: GET OFF OF ME!**

**Maki: please Read and review ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2

Seeker

"Kankuro calm down." Temari ordered.

Her older brother had been filled with so much anger at what was discovered.

_**-Flash back-**_

Following the ninja, Kankuro and Temari were heading closer and closer to the river valley that resided near Sauna. Stopping near the edge of the cliff, the ninja guiding them turned around. "Judging from what evidence we could find. The rouge ninja, Kazekage-sama or both of them may have fallen into the river."

Squeezing his fists, Kankuro was angry. He knew very well that Gaara wasn't a very good swimmer, and he was still recovering from just being resurrected. Not having his full strength back yet, Gaara was still not ready to fight the rouge ninja. "Why did we allow Gaara to fight alone, even though he wasn't fully healed?!" Kankuro muttered.

**-Flash back end-**

Kankuro shook his head. "I am going to look for Gaara."

"Wait, Kankuro don't do anything stupid. There's a rouge ninja out there, and we haven't prepared any search parties yet." Temari explained.

Not caring, Kankuro could only think about his younger brother, and that he could be hurt. Kankuro was afraid he couldn't protect his own brother. _No, I won't fail again._

"Temari, I am going to find our brother. Don't worry this'll be easy jan." He patted Temari on her should, giving a cocky smile.

Turning towards the river, Kankuro began to follow it downstream.

* * *

Nodding, Maki was listening to Gaara tell her what had happened. "That makes me so mad. Men like that doing such horrid things." Her voice was filled with disgust.

Adding another log to the fire pit, she wrapped her arms around her knees while she sat. "So Gaara, you're a ninja? The Suna's Ka-Ka…umm.." She tried to think of the word.

"Kazekage." Gaara interrupted.

Smiling lightly she continued. "Is it fun being a ninja?" She asked.

Gaara thought for a moment. He did enjoy being Kazekage, giving him a purpose. He had to take it very serious though, the lives of everyone in Suna counted on him protecting them.

"What do you do as a Kasegage?" Maki asked, still not knowing how to say 'Kazekage'.

"It's my job to protect everyone in my village." Gaara answered, at least that was an easier question.

Maki's eyes widened. "Wow, you must be really strong to protect a whole village…so… do you have people you really REALLY want to protect?"

Gaara sighed, another odd question. Pondering, Gaara answered. "Everyone of my comrades."

Giggling softly, she stood up. "You're a really nice person Gaara."

Heading to the door, she stopped. "You better get some rest. Don't want to keep your comrades waiting."

With that, she exited the shack leaving Gaara alone. Breathing deeply, Gaara lied against the mat and stared at the ceiling. Sleep, he wasn't really used to it yet. He remembered returning to Suna.

**-Flash back-**

Stamping yet another file, Gaara was trying to make up all the paper work he had missed when he was abducted. The moon was high in the sky over Suna, and the wind blew hard against the land. It was around 2am. Gaara had been working almost nonstop for three days. Feeling his eyes droop, Gaara quickly rubbed them. He yawned and stretched. Hearing the door open, Gaara looked over. "Gaara what are you still doing up?" It was Kankuro.

"I still have paperwork to finish." Gaara answered.

Sighing, Kankuro leaned against the wall. "Ototo you need to sleep. You don't have the one tail sealed you anymore, the med ninjas said that you would have to sleep. You should relax especially after you just…" Kankuro stopped.

He couldn't bring himself to say 'dead'. He couldn't say that his younger brother had died. Rubbing his neck, Kankuro started talking again. "I don't want to have to take you to the hospital ototo jan." He put up his punk attitude again.

Holding a recent boarder patrol report, Gaara had to admit that he was tired. Since, he had been reading the same report for over ten minutes and not understanding any of it. "No." Gaara blurted out.

Staring at him, Kankuro gave an annoyed and concerned look. Shaking his head, Gaara added. "I mean, I am almost done with all of the paperwork I missed when I was abducted."

Pulling up a chair, Kankuro sat down. "Fine, I'll help you finish jan."

* * *

The two worked for hours, till the sun began to peak over the horizon. Placing the finished paperwork, Kankuro smiled. "There done, now you can sl-" He stopped.

Sometime when he was working, Gaara had fallen asleep. His head lying against his desk, and slow steady breaths coming from him. Sighing, Kankuro gently rubbed Gaara's back. "You the little brother I always have to worry about jan." He whispered.

Yawing, Kankuro quickly exited the Kazekage's office, and to bed.

**-flash back end-**

Closing his eyes, Gaara wondered if he would have any dreams. So far, he hasn't had one yet. Hoping it would continue, Gaara was afraid of reliving past memories over and over again.

* * *

Humming a tune, the girl with white hair, Maki, began to hang her laundry on a clothes' line. The wind blew softly today, and her peach dress and brown cloak fluttered in the wind. Smiling softy, she enjoyed peaceful days like these. But even more so, she enjoyed having some unexpected company at her home. She was so used to being alone, that she didn't know what to talk about. Blushing slightly, Maki realized the questions she had asked were weird, and probably irritated Gaara. "Excuse me." The voice made Maki jump.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen a red hair man with a tattoo?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DANA! *dramatic***

**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MAN ASKING FOR GAARA! KANKURO OR THE BAD GUY SHIRO!**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF FALLEN ANGEL!**


	3. ninja samurai showdown

**HAZZA CHAPTER 3! **

**Me: I'm doing pretty well with these updates**

**Maki: stop being so smug.**

**Kankuro: Wooty doo. Three chapters. Not that much of an amazing feat jan.**

**Me: *angry* why you punk bastards. I'll make you guys do embarrassing things.**

**Kankuro and Maki: *arms up* hey calm down, no need to do something drastic.**

**Me: The only thing that will calm me down is *tackle hugged by Gaara***

**Kankuro and Maki: EH! *shocked***

**Me: G-Gaara-sama...y-you're out of character.**

**Gaara: read and review, and you'll get hugged too. * yeah he's talking about you katarauchiha653719***

**Me: oh YES! EVERYONE WHO R&R GET'S A HUG!**

**Everyone: *tackles katarauchiha653719***

**Me: LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ninja vs. Samurai showdown

Following the river, Kankuro gained speed. He had to find his brother. As an older brother, Kankuro's job was to keep Gaara safe. He sighed slightly. He knew Gaara didn't really need protection hell Gaara was way stronger than he was. All Kankuro could seem to do was help out with paperwork.

A riverbank began to form, and the river valley began to fade. Stopping, Kankuro looked at the sandy banks he was standing in. Looking farther down, he noticed a small oasis with palm trees and grass. In the oasis a small shack was located. He spotted a girl folding her laundry and hanging it to dry. Staring at her, Kankuro watched her work. She gently held her clothing, and a light breeze made her white hair, peach dress and brown cloak flutter. Breathing, Kankuro walked over to her. "Excuse me." He asked politely.

She turned to face him, a surprised look on her face. "Yes?" her voice was sweet, and gentle like she was.

"Have you seen a man with red hair with a tattoo?" Kankuro asked.

Tilting her head, she stared at him her pink eyes big and bright. "A man with red hair, and a tattoo?" She repeated.

Kankuro nodded, and Maki thought for a moment. "Hmm…what is he too you?" That odd question caught Kankuro off guard.

"What? He's my little brother." He answered quickly.

"Oh, Your Gaara's oniisan?" Maki said.

Kankuro grabbed her shoulders. "You've seen him? Where is Gaara?"

Blushing, Maki didn't expect him to touch her. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him away. "Please let go of me."

Realizing he had upset her, Kankuro stepped back. "S-sorry."

Placing a pin to hold a shirt to the cloth's line, Maki said. "I'll take you to him."

Walking towards the shack, Maki stopped. "But, if you are lying I'll kill you," She turned to look at him, "Ok?"

Maki's voice was innocent, but serious. Kankuro knew she meant it. "I'm not lying jan." Kankuro put up his punk attitude again, a mask.

Pointing to the shack, she said. "Gaara-kun is in my home."

Without warning, a huge liquid tentacle emerged from the river and wrapped around Kankuro. It began to constrict him, and Maki screamed. "Thank you for leading me to Gaara-sama." The voice chuckled.

Looking over, Maki stared into the face of Shiro, the man who was trying to kill Gaara. Swinging his claymore, Shiro tried to attack Maki. Suddenly, a giant lizard like puppet surfaced from the ground and used a large shield on its back to block Shiro's attack. Grinning widely, Shiro looked at Kankuro. "Hehe, good. I thought this would be boring." As he spoke, Kankuro's face began to crack and reveal a puppet with shaggy hair.

Taking this chance, Maki rushed inside to grab her weapon. Gaara sat up looking at her. "Maki what's happening?"

Jumping from shock, Maki forgot he was there for a second. "Oh, Don't worry Gaara Your brother and I will take care of the nuisance."

"K-Kankuro is here?" Gaara forced out.

Holding up along sword sheath, Maki pulled out a long katana. The blade was a jet grey, and was extremely sharp. On the handle a pair of angle wings were decorated. Bursting through the door, Maki pulled out the katana. What she saw made her gasp. Three puppets were battling against Shiro, the lizard, the bushy haired man, and a strange puppet with a long snout. "I don't know you too well, but let's kick this bastard's ass Kankuro!" Maki shouted.

**-Meanwhile-**

Grabbing the necessary papers, Temari prepared to call in the ninja teams to search for Gaara. Rushing onto the roof of on of the walls bordering Suna, Temari awaited for the ninjas arrive. Being slightly impatient, she wanted to hurry up and go save her brothers. But as the eldest child, she had to think ahead and plan diligently.

Squads of Suna ninja appeared before her. She grinned. "Alright! Our Kazekage-sama is missing somewhere in the desert, and as his ninja we must find Gaara-sama!"

A few ninja shouted and hollered, agreeing with her. "Now this will be very dangerous the rouge ninja Shiro Raganor. He has attacked our village, and now we must protect Suna!" Temari waved her arm, and the ninja squads vanished into the night, searching for their Kazekage.

* * *

Panting heavily, Maki had just successfully had the crap beaten out of her. Rubbing the blood off her face, she held her sword tightly. "Crap, I'm not fast enough." She mumbled.

Watching the puppets battle against Shiro, Kankuro knew they were not strong enough to cause much damage. He grumbled. "Great what now jan."

Charging at Maki, Shiro swung his claymore at her. She easily blocked it, but didn't notice his second attack. Kankuro did. "Shit." He muttered as he three his shuriken at her.

Shiro dodged the in coming shuriken but returned to swinging at Maki. Feeling her body give way, Maki knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this time. A cold sensation prickled her body, like tine strings were attached to her. Abruptly, Maki moved out of the way of Shiro's claymore. Her eyes wide, she wasn't controlling her body. Moving left and right, Maki easily avoided every swing. Jumping into the air, Maki unwillingly landed beside Kankuro. "Kankuro are you controlling my body?" She asked.

He nodded. "Don't worry, with your strength and my plan this'll be simple jan."

A large smile appeared on Maki's face. "Alright! That sounds great." Holding out her hand, Maki added. "I'm Maki X-09."

Kankuro gave a confused look. "What kind of last name is that jan!?"

Punching his shoulder, Maki answered. "It's the best kind."

Taking a battle stance, she was ready to kick ass. "Alright, let's go kick ass Kankuro!"

* * *

DUN DUN DANUH!

**Maki: M-My last name is so strange.**

**Me: I thought it was unique since you're an al-*Maki covers my mouth***

**Maki: SHH! They don't know yet *points to all those oblivious***

**Me: Oh yeah, no spoilers. Oops Kankuro and Gaara don't know you're an alien yet *SMACK***

**Maki: You idiot author**

**Kankuro & Gaara: WUH! *shocked***


	4. Ultimate team, Samurai, Puppeteer vs BD

CHAPTER 4! YAY!

**Me: AT LAST CHAPTER 4! I have been pretty good.**

**Maki: I suppose.**

**Kankuro: yeah**

**Gaara: *nod of approval***

**Me: ^_^ I am so HAPPY! Oh! Also thanks Kurairaiya for a lovely review ^_^ Even though you are anonymous I still am happy for your review. My goal is to NOT make this into a lovey dovey GaaraxOC story, in fact I don't think I am making this a GaaraxOC story anymore. (i-i think) Anywho for reviewing you get a hug.**

**Everyone: *HUG Kurairaiya***

**Kankuro: READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ultimate team, Samurai Puppeteer vs. the Black Dragon

Huge tidal waves from the river devastated the land. Fighting fiercely on top of the water, Maki and Shiro clashed their swords against one another. Using her inhuman strength that easily matched Shiro's, and depending on Kankuro's ability to control her movement, Maki pounded against her opponent. Swinging his claymore, Shiro was beginning to give. He growled and tried to push Maki back. Colliding into a sword lock, they each pushed against one another with all their strength. Feeling her muscles begin to rip, Maki forced herself to not let up. Shouting as loud as she could, Maki mustered up the power to force Shiro back. Suddenly, Shiro was pushed back and lost his balance. Seeing his guard let up, Kankuro controlled Maki to attack.

Maki felt her body begin to move on its own, knowing that Kankuro was still watching her back. Slicing vertical, Maki managed to hit Shiro. "You bitch." He grunted.

Jumping back, he touched the wounded area of his right shoulder.

Standing on the Shack, Kankuro grinned. He knew that Shiro was going to loose. The sight of a large wave coming towards the shack made him grumble. "Crap."

Using the chakra strings, Kankuro puppeteer Maki to jump in front of the shack. Maki gasped when she saw the wave. Taking a stance, she began to pump her chakra into her sword. Once the wave was close enough, Maki swung at it and sent chakra into the wave. The attack made the wave explode and shed rain. Maki rubbed her forehead. "That was close." Turning to Kankuro, she looked pissed. "You could have warn me, instead of thrusting me in front of a fucking giant wave!"

Kankuro frowned, and closed on of his eyes. "Shut up, you were able to destroy it jan."

Holding up her fist, she shouted back. "Well you know what kitty boy I-"

Shiro began to laugh, interrupting their fight. "Oh, I like you two. I will make this more interesting. I'm Shiro Raganor rouge ninja from Iwagakure, also known as the Black Dragon."

Maki tilted her head. "Black Dragon?"

Shiro's smile widened. "I'll show you why I am called that."

Performing a set of hand signs, Shiro shouted. "Kuro Ryuu Ishi no jutsu! (black earth dragon technique)"

The earth began to tremble and quake, making Maki and Kankuro shake. Loosing her balance, Maki fell on her behind. Huge tremors began to rip open the ground, and huge flames bellowed through it. A sudden claw pushed surfaced through the crack and grabbed the earth. Attached to the claw, a huge monstrous black dragon roared.

Taking this moment, Kankuro rushed to Maki. He picked her up. "Maki we have to stop this jutsu. If that thing comes out we're screwed." He explained.

Nodding, Maki held her sword tightly. " Alright, It's all or nothing. We have to stop Shiro right now."

Strengthening the flow of chakra through the strings connected to Maki, Kankuro sent her rushing towards Shiro. Using his advantage of perspective, Kankuro controlled Maki carefully, making sure she avoided every large rock flying from the splitting earth. Spotting her, Shiro lifted his claymore ready to attack. Once she was a meter away, Shiro swung at her. Ducking down, Kankuro made Maki avoid the claymore. Jumping up, Maki spun kicked Shiro in the face. Stumbling backwards, Shiro unknowingly fell right into Kankuro's trap.

While Maki was distracting Shiro, Kankuro had positioned Black Ant and Crow behind Shiro. Springing the trap, chakra strings bursted from Black Ant and grabbed onto Shiro. Pulling him into its belly, Black Ant sealed him inside. Maki smiled. "We caught him!"

Kankuro said. "Not yet."

Separating Crow exposing his blades, Kankuro sent them flying towards Black Ant. Just when they were ready to be inserted, a huge black scaled tail whacked against Black Ant shattering it. Rising from the remains of Black Ant, Shiro shook the wood chunks off. He exhaled. "That was close. If you had done that a second earlier I would have been defeated."

Standing straight and smiling. "But, now it seems I will be the victor."

Behind him, the vicious black dragon stood hunched over him.

*~*

Struggling to get up, Gaara couldn't listen to the sounds of fighting anymore. He couldn't allow his brother and Maki to fight alone. He wouldn't let them get hurt because of his weakness. Leaning against the wall, Gaara slowly walked towards the door. His heart began to pound when he heard the roar of a huge beast. Grabbing onto the door handle, he turned it. The scene before him made Gaara's eyes widen.

The landscape before him had been horrible scarred from the battle. The earth was cracked and water was everywhere. About fifty feet away, Shiro was standing on a huge black dragon's head, holding someone. Gaara gasped. The person he was holding was his unconscious brother!

Maki was standing on the ground, facing the menacing dragon. Battling against it, Maki rushed towards the dragon. Attacking her with huge bursts of flames, Maki rushed to quickly dodged. As fast as she could, Maki still got burned, but she pressed on. Jumping on the dragon's back, she ran towards Shiro. The dragon moved its tail to ram into Maki, but a huge claw of sand grabbed its tail. Looking over, the dragon saw Gaara. He managed to use his remaining chakra to forge a huge claw to protect Maki. Using this chance, Maki increased her speed and jumped towards Shiro. Seeing her, Shiro threw Kankuro off, and sent him plummeting towards the ground. "Kankuro!" Maki screamed.

A huge cluster of sand managed to catch him. Gaara exhaled. He was relived to have been able to save his brother. Suddenly, the dragon's tail bursted through the sand claw, and wrapped around Gaara. Turning around, Maki frowned. Holding her sword tightly, she threw it at the tail. Spinning, the sword flew towards the tail and sliced right through it. Gaara hit against the ground.

Feeling pain in her face, Shiro had punched Maki in the jaw. She rolled against the dragon's head, and stopped before falling off. Walking towards her, Shiro chuckled. "Looks like I win."

Staring up at him, Maki crawled and bowed on the floor. "P-Please."

Shiro watched her. "Begging for your life."

"P-please spare us. Please." Maki begged.

Moaning, Shiro walked up to her. He stomped on her hands, making her squeal. "But I came here to kill someone."

Not moving, Maki said. "T-than kill me."

Holding up his claymore, Shiro was ready to do as she requested. Suddenly a pair of shuriken flew at him. Dodging, Shiro jumped away. "Great looks like the Suna ninja finally arrived.

"How dare you harm Gaara-sama!" Temari shouted.

Using her giant fan, she sent gusts of wind mixed with her chakra. Dodging, Shiro saw the gusts collide with his dragon's skull, scratching and cutting it. "Well. I suppose I have over stayed my welcome in the Wind Country. I'll be leaving now."

Pulling out a seal, Shiro placed it before him. "See ya fan girl."

With that, he was absorbed into the seal along with the dragon, and it dissolved. Falling to the ground, the ninja quickly grabbed Maki and landed safely. Running towards Gaara, Temari knelt beside him. "Gaara-sama are you alright?" She asked.

Struggling to get up, Gaara nodded. "Kankuro."

He pointed to the black figure lying in the sand. Rushing towards him, Temari checked his pulse. "He's alive."

Standing up, she faced the Suna ninja. "Alright, let's get these three back to the village!"

Being carried on one of the ninja's back, Maki whispered and pointed to her sword. "Hey, can you go get my sword?"

He nodded, and walked towards it. He handed it to her, and she placed it back in her sheath. "Hey girl, who are you?"

Looking over, Temari was talking to Maki. "Oh, I'm Maki X-09."

Giving her a strange look, Temari sighed. "Well once you are healed, I am going to interrogate you."

Maki gasped. "W-wuh?"

Temari frowned. "I don't know if you were involved with Gaara getting hurt."

"But!"

"Shut up, there's not buts." Temari interrupted.

Squeezing the ninja's shirt, Maki nodded. Temari walked over back to Gaara. "S-She's scary." Maki mumbled.

"She's not too bad. Temari-sama is just angry that her brothers were in danger." The random ninja carrying Maki said.

Nodding, Maki said. "ok, well I'm going to sleep so don't drop me."

The ninja chuckled. "Don't worry I got you."

"Alright." Maki mumbled, as she fell asleep.

* * *

**ME: WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I have been so dedicated to updating I haven't been sleeping right for days. *woke up at 4pm today***

**Maki: SLEEP! DAMINT! SLEEP! *slaps me***

**ME: T_T I know. Know I am off to draw stuff for WWP! :P**


End file.
